ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Last Words
"Famous Last Words" 'is the Sixteenth and Last episode on the Fourth Season of ''Oz. Episode biography Supreme Allah is out to kill Burr Redding, but Hill finds Supreme Allah's weakness; The Colonel Edward Galson underestimates Enrique Morales and ends up crushed; The New Church of Christ asks Jeremiah Cloutier to resign; Timmy Kirk hires the bikers to seal Jeremiah Cloutier behind a wall of cement; psychotic Clayton Hughes stages a revolution in solitary, but is taken out when he tries to shank Leo Glynn; Jackson Vahue and Agamemnon Busmalis wipe the court with Tim McManus and Sean Murphy; Omar White becomes Tim McManus' number one fan, but when he kills someone and is ordered back to solitary, he kicks the shit out of Tim McManus; Vern Schillinger finds out that Tobias Beecher is up for parole and Toby gets protection from the Muslims, but despite his dreams, Tobias Beecher's parole is denied; the "Adebisi" in Kareem Said breaks free and he stabs Vernon Schillinger and James Robson; Ryan O'Reily begins having second thoughts about Padraig Connolly's plan, but Connolly's bomb is a dud. Deceased *Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum: Died of an allergic reaction from eggs placed in his food. *'''Colonel Edward Galson: Crushed by an elevator. *'Clayton Hughes': Accidently stabbed to death by Greg Penders. *'Pedro Calderon': Thrown into a television set by Omar White. *'Unnamed Correctional Officer': Incinerated from a gas explosion. Casts & Stars Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *John Doman as Edward Galson *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Brian F. O'Byrne as Padraig Connolly *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Sandra Purpuro as Katherine McClain *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Katie Finnerman as Patricia Galson *Jon Korkes as Correctional Officer Tom Robinson *John Lurie as Greg Penders (97P528) *Tuck Milligan as Johnston *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Lou Sones as Steve Dawkins Uncreditted *Stephan Love as Harden *Peter James Kelsch as Jim Burns Special thanks to *Gordon Elliott *Robert Iler Notes *Tim McManus goes on Up Your Ante, but loses the first $10 question. *Omar White kills Pedro Calderon by throwing him through the TV. *Kareem Said stabs Vern Schillinger and James Robson, but does not kill them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes